


I Don't Bite

by whichfandomisthis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: All the adults are teachers don't worry about it, Calla is a teacher, F/M, Gryffindor Blue Sargent, Gryffindor Jimi Sargent, Gryffindor Maura Sargent, Gryffindor Mr. Gray, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Henry Cheng, Hufflepuff Noah Czerny, Hufflepuff Ronan Lynch, I have a lot of feelings okay?, M/M, Maura is a teacher, Noah's is still a ghost, Persephone is a teacher, Ravenclaw Persephone Poldma, Ravenclaw Richard Gansey III, Slytherin Adam Parrish, Slytherin Calla Lily Johnson, Slytherin Orla Sargent, The Gray Man is a teacher, kind of discussions of racism?, like creatureism?, not racism, smol Noah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichfandomisthis/pseuds/whichfandomisthis
Summary: “Just… don’t laugh. I don’t want to spill something.”“I’m a demon,” Ronan said. “I don’t laugh.”“Oh. Good.”“Good,” Ronan echoed, just barely keeping the ghost of a smile from blooming on his face.Adam was quite for a moment. Then: “...You are a vampire, though? Not a demon?”“I am.”“Oh.”A modern Hogwarts au in which everyone is a creature except Adam! Yay! Gansey does not want to be a werewolf, Blue always says she's just a normal witch because it's really hard to explain, Noah floats around a lot, Henry denies his vampirism, and Ronan has a giant freaking crush. All in all, lots of gayness, angsty descriptions of Adam blinking in the sunlight, magic, and my own firm beliefs on the Hogwarts houses the characters fit into. Enjoy!





	I Don't Bite

Ronan stood with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants outside the Slytherin dorm rooms, trying not to breathe in the smell of drying paint and (probably) asbestos. He’d knocked four times now. No one answered. 

It wasn’t like he had chosen to be here. It was 7 am, for God’s sake. Ronan didn’t even have classes at that time. He’d done it for a friend, not that he wasn’t regretting that decision at the moment. 

A faint ping echoed in the silence. Ronan turned his head to the noise— a window at the end of the empty hallway— and sniffed. Just stale scents from the night before. He frowned. The noise came again, and this time Ronan saw where it was coming from. He leaned against the window. And lo and behold, there was Adam Parrish, fifth year Slytherin valedictorian, standing on top of a hydrangea bush and throwing rocks at the window. 

He was going to break the glass. 

Just as Ronan watched, Parrish threw another rock. It hit right below the window and rebounded back at him, hitting him square in the temple. Ronan could see him swearing from two stories above. “Parrish!” he yelled. The Parrish in question was busy picking leaf pieces out of his sneakers. Ronan sighed and cranked open the window. “Parrish!” 

Adam looked up at him, squinting. When he recognized Ronan, he started smiling. Ronan quirked an eyebrow in an I-Don’t-Give-a-Fuck way. “The hell are you, Romeo?” he shouted down. 

Parrish frowned. “How else was I supposed to get your attention?” 

“The normal way. Text me or some shit. Cast a spell.” 

“Gansey says you don’t answer your phone. I trust him,” Romeo the Dipshit said, scattering the handful of rocks he’d gathered into the bushes. “Come down here!” 

Ronan looked around. “Why?” 

“It’s a nice day.” He paused. “Why do you think?”

Ronan rolled his eyes and muttered a few choice words under his breath, holding the window with a snap and jogging back down the stairs, which decided to move and make him trip. He found Parrish on the far left side of the building, examining a leaf. “What are you doing?” Adam looked up, and Ronan tried to breathe evenly as he traced the curve of his lips with his eyes. 

The sun was just coming up over the hills, splashing in pale golden rays across the grass. A swatch of sunlight covered half of Parrish’s face, so his eyes and nose were all squinty against the brightness. His hair looked like liquid gold, more like sunlight than the stuff pouring into the sky. Ronan had no idea why Adam would want to be up so early. Then, the thought came into his head that he looked like a hamster. Ronan didn’t even like hamsters. 

“Spell,” Parrish said in response to Ronan’s question, shrugging. 

“But why so early?” 

“It requires a birth. I didn’t want to sneak into an operating room, so I used the term… metaphorically. The birth of day, or whatnot.”

Ronan raised his eyebrows. “That works?” 

“Yes. And I also need you.” He shrugged again. “I would’ve asked someone I knew better, but there really aren’t a lot of vampires at this school, so I couldn’t have, really, and you’re Gansey’s friend, so I had that going for me. Not that, I mean, I appreciate this.” Parrish scratched the back of his head, wincing a little. 

“Cheng’s more friendly,” Ronan pointed out.

Parrish frowned. “I’d rather get down to business. He’s a little…”

“Chatty.”

“Yes.”

“So shall we?” Ronan said. Parrish looked at him. “Get down to business, I mean?” He could’ve sworn Parrish blushed, but it was probably just the sunlight playing across his cheeks now. He nodded. 

“I just need your… um.”

“Venom?” Ronan asked drily. 

Parrish cleared his throat. “Is that what it is? It called it that in the spellbook, but I didn’t want to be, like, offensive or anything. It’s kind of an old spellbook.”

“It’s cool.” It was offensive. Ronan liked it, though. It made him sound more dangerous than he was, like some sort of rattlesnake, ready to strike. “You have a cup or something?” Parrish fished a test tube out of his book bag. “Nice,” Ronan said. “Very muggle science-y. I can appreciate that.” Parrish definitely blushed this time. 

“Yeah, okay. Just… don’t laugh. I don’t want to spill something.”

“I’m a demon,” Ronan said. “I don’t laugh.”

“Oh. Good.”

“Good,” Ronan echoed, just barely keeping the ghost of a smile from blooming on his face. 

Adam was quite for a moment. Then: “...You are a vampire, though? Not a demon?”

“I am.” 

“Oh.” 

Ronan wanted to laugh anyway at the expression on his face. Parrish seemed completely out of his depth. For the umpteenth time, Ronan wondered why Gansey hadn't asked someone else to make him an anti-lycanthropy potion. But, as he'd explained, he couldn't afford the hassle with the arithmency midterm test coming up right on the day of the full moon. "Perfect timing," he'd been groaning all last night. (The Ravenclaw had a habit of sneaking into the Hufflepuff common room whenever he felt like it. He really was an honorary member of the house by now.) And he, apparently, really needed to pass this test. 

And then he'd had the absolutely brilliant idea to ask Adam Parrish. The very same boy who Ronan had been crushing on for years. He was going to demand a favor from Gansey. A big one.

Ronan made a grabby motion for the test tube and swiped it from Parrish's hands the moment he extended it. "Just like peeing," he said, not having time to cringe before he bent over, stuck a finger in his mouth, and squirted venom into his crush's test tube. Very romantic. The tube was filled in no time, which was fortunate because there was really no way to get around the now elongated fangs that were trying to bite off his own finger. Ronan grimaced, massaging a crick in his neck. "Is that enough?"

Parrish was studiously avoiding looking at him. "Yeah, should be. I haven't really made this potion before," he confessed. "Did read up on it, though." 

"Would never have guessed," Ronan lied.

Parrish side-eyed him. "Thank... you." 

"You're welcome." Ronan stood from his spot on the grass. The morning dew hanging on the grass had made the back of his trousers soaking wet. "I have to go to breakfast."

"Oh, I'll walk with you." Parrish rose, the test tube clutched in his hand, a rubber stopper now stuffed on top.

"No, thanks," Ronan said, and scurried away, cursing himself out the entire way back to the great hall.


End file.
